


I'll uber instead

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G-Spot Vibrator, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut, commuters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa make plans to spend the day together. But it's raining, so Vanessa takes an uber instead of the train.--Although this is a part of the Commuters series, it can be read as a stand-alone fic.





	I'll uber instead

Brooke and Vanessa had been seeing each other for about a month when they finally were able to make plans to spend a whole day together. Brooke invited Vanessa over, and even if the blonde had made sure Vanessa would think about it before responding, there was no doubt in the younger woman’s mind that she was ready to get to the next level with Brooke. However, one of Vanessa’s close friends had a family emergency that delayed their plans. Now, as they texted each other and Vanessa got ready to head over to Brooke’s place, there was excitement and a good kind of tension between them.

_Vanessa: I think I’m gonna call an uber, it’s raining too much_

_Brooke: sounds fine to me, I can just buzz you in then_

Vanessa had butterflies in her stomach as she gave herself a last look on the mirror before she left to run from the cover of her building’s entrance to the car waiting for her at the curb. She had fantasized so many times about their first time already, ever since they were just strangers on a train, and run all kinds of scenarios about this ‘Netflix and chill’ date of theirs ever since Brooke mentioned it. She had gone all the way from shy and soft touches, to love confessions, to passionate throwing each other against walls, to kinky playing-with-pain sex. At this point, she didn’t know what to expect, almost didn’t want to expect anything. She just knew that she wanted it bad and couldn’t wait for it to actually happen.

As she got to Brooke’s address, the rain started to get worse. Vanessa got out of the car and tried to fit under the building’s small entrance, scrolling through her texts to find the damn apartment number, but there were a few raindrops on her screen and it was making the stupid device get all confused with Vanjie’s commands. She was huffing and puffing and about to throw the damn thing at the asphalt when she heard the heavenly sound of the door being opened.

“You wanna come in?” asked the guy who was going out of the building.

“Yes please, thank you!” said Vanessa gratefully, having a much easier time dealing with her phone once she was inside the hall. Brooke’s building was simple, and it was no trouble finding her apartment once she knew the number. She rang the doorbell, more eager to get out of her wet shoes than anything else at the moment.

Brooke took a moment to open the door, and once she did she had a confused look on her face, but Vanessa completely missed that on the account that she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her wet body. Her jaw dropped a little bit.

“You’re early,” said Brooke, holding her towel self-consciously.

“Didn’t you say 10?” said Vanessa, having _such_ a hard time to look back at Brooke’s face.

“I said 11,” said Brooke, “but come in. Sorry, you just surprised me.”

“Right back at you,” said Vanessa, breathlessly. She got inside, closing the door behind her and toeing off her shoes all the while unable to take her eyes off of Brooke. They were staring at each other now, and she could see how Brooke’s breathing was getting erratic by the movement of her chest.

“I’ll... uh… get dressed,” said Brooke, not moving at all.

“Yeah,’ said Vanessa, taking a step closer. “Or…”

“Or?” Brooke was already leaning down, and Vanessa surged up to kiss her with a hunger she didn’t know she had in her. Brooke’s hands let go of her towel to grab at the lapels of Vanessa’s jacket and pull it down her shoulders. Vanessa’s hands were on Brooke’s hips in a bruising grip in a second. She was very, very aware of the fact that she had all her clothes on while Brooke was buck naked and fresh out of the shower in her arms. She had never been so turned on in her life.

She let go of Brooke to let her jacket fall on the floor, going immediately for the button of her pants after. Damn it, why didn’t she wear a dress? The blonde walked backward, pulling her with her by the mouth just as much as by the hand she had on her back. Vanessa finally worked her zipper open and pushed her pants down as Brooke tugged at her top. It was ridiculous for a moment, and they laughed, but then she was almost naked and they were pressed together again, Vanessa sucking at Brooke’s neck, while her hands finally got to roam around the blonde’s body, pressing her closer, sliding all the way from her shoulder blades down to to the plump of her ass, where she took two handfuls and kneaded, biting unintentionally at the juncture of Brooke’s neck and shoulder from how good it felt.

She didn’t even realize Brooke had gotten her bra and panties off until she was stepping out of it and throwing it to the floor as they somehow ended up next to a bed. Brooke got on it in a remarkably sexy way, leaning on her elbows right at the middle, with a bent knee and an extended arm calling for Vanessa to join her.

Vanessa was basking in the view, having got so worked up she didn’t get a chance to look until now. She sat on the foot of the bed so she could put her hands on the top of Brooke’s feet, sliding them to her calves, making her way to her thighs where she massaged lightly, approaching her thumbs teasingly to Brooke’s crotch but not really getting there, touching her hips instead, spreading her hands wide on her stomach, caressing every inch of it, leaning down to press a kiss right a the center. She stopped at her ribs to straddle her, only then cupping her breasts to caress them with the same gentle touch she had used over her entire body. She spent an extra moment there, but soon kept going, sliding her hands to Brooke’s prominent collarbones, her elegant neck. Her damp hair was sprawled over the pillow, her eyes half closed, her mouth slightly open. She was so beautiful. Vanessa brought her fingers up to trace her browbone, her cheekbones, her nose, her jaw. Then she leaned down to trace her lips with her tongue, letting Brooke suck it into her mouth and kiss her languidly and slowly as Vanjie’s hands blindly slid all the way from Brooke’s shoulders down to her fingers, where she laced them with her own and brought them up over Brooke’s head.

The Blonde arched her back so their breasts slid against each other’s, and Vanessa shifted to slot her legs together at the same time that Brooke bent her knees so they would provide pressure to each other as their kiss became faster and their bodies started rolling against one another’s.

Vanessa moved to nibble and mouth at Brooke’s neck as she started to breathe heavily and kissing became too hard. One of her hands moved to knead Brooke’s tit while the other went to the bed, giving her a little leverage as she grounded her hips down on Brooke’s leg. She was feeling Brooke’s wetness on her own knee as the blond pushed against her, and she had to stop her hand and mouth for a moment, closing her eyes just to feel that.

Brooke had her hands all over Vanessa’s body, never stopping for too long in one place, squeezing her ass in one moment and scraping at her neck on another, just to play with her nipples on the next while nibbling her ear at the same time. “I have a toy,” said Brooke in between huffs of breaths. Vanessa leaned up to look at her face.

“You wanna use it?” she said, not resisting to lean down and kiss down Brooke’s sternum while she answered.

“Yeah,” said Brooke, hand on the back of Vanessa’s head. “If you’re okay with it.”

“Yeah,” Vanessa said, nodding and going back up for another kiss. “Where is it?”

They untangled from each other so Brooke could reach to her nightstand drawers and get a white g-spot vibrator from it. She put it on the bed coyly, and Vanessa resisted the urge to tease her. She smirked and got the toy on her hand, immediately going back to kissing Brooke. Soon enough, they were back on their previous mood, maybe even more eager for each other.

Vanessa got her free hand down and pressed at Brooke’s entire pussy at once, earning herself a restrained moan. She broke the kiss to concentrate on the movements of her hand and watch the blonde’s face while she did it. She gathered some of the wetness that already coated Brooke’s insides on her middle finger and moved it up to rub it at Brooke’s clit, who closed her eyes and grabbed Vanessa’s arm.

Vanessa kissed Brooke’s lips briefly before she went down to replace her finger with her tongue, relishing in the way Brooke’s body reacted to the change, her legs opening wide, her hips bucking for a second, her hands looking for something to hold on too, and the most delicious sounds coming out of her mouth. Vanessa sucked and flicked her tongue while she circled her entrance teasingly with her digits, leaving the toy aside for now. She put one finger in and then another, without wait because of how relaxed Brooke was. She kept going for a moment, then let go of her clit with a generous lap and took her fingers out, but kept touching Brooke’s vulva, exploring it thoroughly, more for her own pleasure than for the blonde’s.

“How do you want me to do it?” asked Vanessa, her voice husky, taking the toy and inspecting it to find its buttons. She held it still turned off against Brooke’s cunt, the coldness making her jump slightly. Vanessa kept it still while Brooke made tiny movements against it. “Do you like it strong for the get go or do you want me to build it up real nice and slow for you?” she said seductively, draping her body over Brooke’s and kissing her deeply, her hand in place while Brooke’s labia enveloped the toy and heated it up as she ground against it.

Vanessa tried to pull back, but Brooke put a hand on her neck to prevent it, kissing her deeply for a little longer, while her hand found her still untouched pussy, giving it some well deserved attention as she answered: “Not too slow,” she said, giving Vanessa’s clit a particularly hard rub before she let go, making her moan loudly and bite Brooke’s lip before she went down to work on her again.

Vanessa turned the toy on, quickly clicking her way into all speeds so she could set it on a middle-ground one. She placed an open-mouthed kiss on Brooke’s inner thigh while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. She kept going at her clit gently as she placed the toy inside her, watching her reaction. Brooke moaned and gasped, which was good but could be better. Vanessa took the vibrator in and out a few times before she started angling and moving it to find Brooke’s G-spot. She was sitting on the bed, and let go of Brooke’s clit in favor of roaming her hand through her beautiful body as far as she could reach.

At a certain point, Brooke moaned more deeply, relaxing back into the bed with a pleasant sigh. Vanessa kept the vibrator’s position in mind, making tiny movements to alternate the pressure and massage the spot thoroughly. She moved down to eat her out again, simultaneously making the toy go faster. Brooke started to move more forcefully under Vanessa’s ministrations, lost in her pleasure. She was moaning with abandon and was holding on to the headboard with one hand while the other was tangled in Vanessa’s hair.

“Harder,” gasped Brooke, “just a little bit, I’m almost… ah”

Vanessa obliged, clicking the button higher and going harder with her tongue too, trying to keep up with Brooke’s hip movements. A few more seconds and Brooke let go of Vanessa’s head, gripping the headboard for dear life as she threw her head back and arched her body, letting out a strangled groan as she came. Vanessa took the toy out of her, keep going with her fingers and mouth through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Vanessa let go of her, turning off the toy that was still moving on its own on the bed. She crawled up to kiss Brooke, who looked spent and utterly fucked out. She couldn’t imagine she looked any better. They hugged and tangled her legs as they kissed. Vanessa’s pussy was hot as all hell, she was so wet she wouldn’t be surprised if she was actually dripping, and her clit was positively throbbing, begging for some attention. She groped Brooke’s breast and tried to angle herself with a thigh, a knee, anything really. Brooke seemed to get the hint though, maneuvering Vanessa to lay on her back and sucking on her neck as her hand went down and she started fingering her, pressing down at her clit with her palm.

“I have some condoms if you wanna use it too,” said Brooke, referring to the toy.

“Maybe later,” said Vanessa, already too far gone. “Just eat me out, baby, please,” she begged, eyes closed. Brooke happily obliged, and it didn’t take long for Vanessa to come, she had been on edge for a while now.

Brooke placed little pecks all the way up Vanessa’s body as they came down from their highs, finding she was ticklish on the ribs but storing the information for later opportunities. They went under the covers and were looking at each other with content smiles on their faces. Vanessa noticed for the first time that she could hear the rain splashing on Brooke’s window.

“You tired?” asked Brooke after a while.

“Not really but I don’t really want us to get out of bed either,” responded Vanessa, shuffling closer to Brooke, who chuckled and pulled the covers over their heads like a cocoon.

“I originally planned for us to watch a movie on the couch but I think I could get some stuff from the kitchen and we could do it here instead,” she said. “I’m in favor of the bed but I’m also hungry.”

“I like that plan much better,” responded Vanessa, kissing Brooke’s smile. They put the covers back down and Brooke gave Vanessa a remote so she could choose a movie on the TV in front of the bed while she gathered some food for them. They kissed one last time before Brooke got out of the bed and reached for a shirt.

“Hey, hey, woah!” said Vanessa in a warning tone.

“What?” responded Brooke, startled.

“The plan doesn’t include putting on clothes, Mary!”

Brooke’s belly laughter filled the whole room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think <3


End file.
